spicksandspecksfandomcom-20200214-history
2008-02-20
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Caroline O'Connor, Dave O'Neil, Julien Temple, Frank Woodley, Guests: Caroline O'Connor, Dave O'Neil, Julien Temple, Frank Woodley Official description Episode Four (20/02/2008) Our special guests this week are Broadway luminary Caroline O'Connor, funny man Frank Woodley, documentary & music video director Julien Temple and comedian/ radio announcer Dave O'Neil. The closing performance features a live performance from Caroline O'Connor and the Carnevel Strings, as they perform an Edith Piaf rendition of the Sex Pistols song "Anarchy in the UK". Myf's Team English born, Julien Temple is the most well known music video director there is. The people he's worked with is like a who's who in the music world. His music video work includes, Babyshambles, Blur, Culture Club, Duran Duran, Janet Jackson, Neil Young, Paul McCartney, Scissor Sisters, The Rolling Stones, The Sex Pistols and Tom Petty. Not bad, huh? Julien had little interest in film when he was growing up. It wasn't until he discovered Jean Vigo as a student studying at Cambridge that his interest grew. He also became interested in the punk scene in the 70s, which led to him documenting The Sex Pistols early gigs and forming a friendship with them. Dave O'Neil is one of Australia's most popular comics and a member of the 'Spicks and Specks' family. Dave's current gig is the breakfast slot on Vega 91.5 along side Ian 'Dicko' Dickson and Chrissie Swan. In 2007 he released his fourth book 'Everything Tastes Better Crumbed', written with his usual candid humour. As well as writing and performing shows in eleven Melbourne Comedy Festivals, Dave has appeared at the Comedy Club, Last Laugh, the Comedy Store in Sydney and the Sit Down Comedy club in Brisbane. Dave starred in the feature film 'The Nugget' along side Eric Bana and Stephen Curry in 2002. Next up was 'Takeaway', a comedy he co-wrote, co-produced (along with Spicks & Specks writer, Mark O'Toole) and starred in, he played Mal the Butcher. Alan's Team [http://www.carolineoconnor.com/ Caroline O'Connor] is a multi award-winning slashie (singer/dancer/actress) who continues to shine whether its Broadway or a sound stage. Her most memorable character was, Nini Legs in the Air in Baz Luhrmann's Oscar winning film, "Moulin Rouge". She has since gone on to wow audiences in signature roles such as Piaf, Judy Garland, Velma Kelly in "Chicago", Anita in "West Side Story". Did you know...her favourite pop star growing up was Rick Springfield. Partly because she thought he was cute and partly because of 'Jessie's Girl'. Comedian Frank Woodley is best known for being the other half of the comedy duo, Lano and Woodley. They collaborated on various shows and festivals, as well as their own TV series, The Adventures of Lano and Woodley (1997-1999). However he is fast becoming known for his solo performances in television shows such as Thank God You're Here, Good News Week and of cause our very own, Spicks & Specks. Frank regularly brings his quirky energy and sublimely funny stage presence to every performance. Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes